Assassination Classroom Idea Dump (ACID)
by N and S and F
Summary: Seperti namanya, hanya kumpulan ide-ide cerita Assassination Classroom saya. Chapter 3: KoroKaru, AsaKaru, AsaKaru. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ini bukan beneran cerita. Ini hanya kumpulan ide-ide saya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tertuang dalam cerita sesungguhnya *ea*

...iya, saya lagi WB aja, jadi kali ini gak bisa bikin cerita kayak biasa. Maaf ya, pembaca, tapi mending daripada saya gak _publish_ apa-apa kan ya? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #ah gak juga #fanfiksi ini siapa juga yang baca

 **OXDXC**

 **Assassination Classroom Idea Dump (ACID)** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, mungkin OOC, cerita tidak berkesinambungan (?), etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 **The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach**

Hari yang biasa saja. Asano Gakushuu, peringkat pertama, ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka, sekaligus ketua grup F5—oh maaf, itu mah ada di drama Korea—maksudnya The Five Virtuoso yang memiliki anggota kelima peringkat teratas seantero sekolah mereka, kini tengah absen jam pelajaran ketiga dalam rangka menghadiri rapat dengan SMP tetangga.

Bus sekolah yang memboyongnya meluncur mulus di jalan kota. Asano—dengan ekspresi bagai bintang video klip lagu cinta—tanpa suara menatap keluar jendela, menyaksikan peristiwa demi peristiwa di luar sana. Ada pasangan kencan berdua, ada yang sedang marah-marah, bersimbah airmata... et dah, entah kenapa yang dilihatnya orang kencan semua. Valentine udah lama lewat, juga.

Ah, ternyata ada satu yang berbeda. Sesosok ibu yang menggandeng anaknya berbelanja. Tahu-tahu saja, Asano bernostalgia. Ia teringat mendiang sang bunda dan pesan terakhir yang dibisikkannya.

" _Ingat ya, Shuu-_ chan _, cara terbaik menggapai hati seorang pria adalah lewat perutnya."_

Iya, Asano juga bingung kenapa dia yang jelas-jelas bukan anak wanita dipesani begitu oleh ibunya. Sempat ada niat meminta penjelasan dari sang ayah, tapi Asano gatal ingin menyemprot beliau pakai pengharum setrika melihat senyumannya, jadi niat itu terpaksa dibatalkannya.

Hhh... Kenapa ya ibu Asano memberikan pesan itu padanya? Masa sih ibunya udah tau dia humu pas masih duduk di kelas lima? Mimpi basah aja waktu itu belum kayaknya.

 _BRAGH!_

Asano tersentak dari nostalgia, mendapati bus sekolah berhenti tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan 'ada apa' yang sudah di ujung lidah tertelan seketika saat matanya kembali fokus akan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Pemandangan sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi cinta dan romansa. Genrenya kini _action_ semua, yang mungkin akan berujung _thriller_ atau _tragedy_ kalau ada yang bawa-bawa celurit atau rantai ber- _gear_ pula.

Yap, ada tawuran, saudara-saudara.

Asano menepuk dahinya, teringat akan peringatan bahwa sekolah yang hendak dikunjunginya memang sarat tawuran antar siswa.

Baru saja otak Asano hendak menyiapkan _multiple choices_ untuk menentukan tindakan berikutnya, pintu bus dibuka paksa. Beberapa pelaku tawuran masuk dan melanjutkan berkelahi seenaknya—pakai acara naik-naik kursi dan meludah, pula! Asano yang sejak masih batita saja sudah dilatih tata krama tidak terima. Ia berdiri tegak, membuka suara, "Hei kalia-!"

"Diam aja lo sana!"

Dan menerima jotosan tepat di perutnya. Sebelum Asano pingsan—untungnya—kembali ke kursi berlapis busa, matanya masih menangkap helaian rambut merah dan mata merkuri berkilat marah.

Oh, dan otaknya masih sempat menyadari fakta bahwa di balik sakit memar perutnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda terasa pula. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sana, atau sesuatu semacam itulah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Firstborn**

"Ada sesuatu yang Papa harus minta maafmu, Karma."

"Kulaporkan kau ke Komnas HAM sekarang juga, gurita."

"JANGAN, KARMA! ...dan panggil Papa, kenapaaa~!"

"KAU MENJUALKU KEPADA IBLIS TIDAK JELAS DARIMANA ASALNYA UNTUK REKUES FANFIC DAN MASIH PUNYA MUKA MINTA DIPANGGIL 'PAPA'?!"

"SETIDAKNYA DIA RAJA NERAKA LOH, KARMA! KAMU GAK AKAN SENGSARA JADI BUDAKNYA!"

"JADI TAKOYAKI SANA, GURITA!"

Hidup Akabane Karma selalu ajaib lagi tidak biasa—sebagian besar lantaran ayahnya yang Karma duga setidaknya separuh gila, karena pria dewasa macam apa yang bukan hanya rela, tapi dengan bahagia memakai kostum gurita kemana-mana?—tapi keajaiban itu naik sepuluh level ketika sang ayah memberitahunya:

" _Setahun sebelum kamu dilahirkan ke dunia, Papa merekues fanfic pada_ author _favorit Papa dengan janji Papa akan memberikan anak pertama Papa untuknya. Papa mengirimkan kontrak resmi juga untuk bercanda, soalnya Papa kelewat bahagia di-PM balik oleh_ author _favorit Papa. Eh gak taunya dia bukan cuma beneran iblis tapi juga raja neraka... Dan ia sekarang ingin kamu tinggal dengannya di neraka."_

Kurang ajaib apa, coba. Kalau saja portal ke dunia neraka tidak sudah terbuka di ruang keluarga, pasti Karma tidak akan percaya, dan justru akan menggeret sang ayah ke rumah sakit jiwa di benua Antartika supaya tidak mengganggu kehidupan Karma setelahnya.

Capek tau ga punya ayah hobi berkostum badut taman ria. Apalagi mengingat Karma punya reputasi jadi preman muda dan siswa tergahar seisi sekolah, bisa berabe kalau infotainment menguak fakta di balik kondisi keluarga seorang Karma.

(Bener-bener durhaka ini bocah, gak heran raja neraka aja sampai 'senang' dengannya.)

 _Anyway_ , di tengah pertikaian serunya dengan sang ayah yang menjerit-jerit bak banci lampu merah lantaran Karma membawa cabe rawit untuk diulek ke matanya, dari dalam portal terdengar sebuah suara.

"Akabane Karma?"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh supermodel yang tentunya pria juga, berbalut setelan jas merk ternama berbahan _cashmere_ dan sutra, tidak lupa pin dasi bertahtakan permata dan jas tangan emas yang juga berhias permata. Rambut belah samping khas pria kaya di _animanga_ berwarna jingga dengan warna mata serupa, diiringi seulas senyuman ramah pengundang curiga.

"Aku Asano Gakuhou, raja neraka," ujarnya mengenalkan diri seolah Karma tidak tengah ber-WTF ria meresponnya. "Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata, Karma...

Kau milikku, dari detik ini juga."

Karma bertanya-tanya. Seandainya ia bisa selamat menjalani malam pertama dengan si raja neraka yang rupanya mengidap pedofilia, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengadakan acara tumpengan ganti nama. Atau kalau bisa, sekalian ganti orangtua juga.

Kalau gak bisa... Tetep lapor Komnas HAM ajalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragon-in-Distress**

Sejak kecil, Nagisa punya banyak piaraan eksotis dan tidak biasa.

Dari bayi singa, macan dan puma, penyu dan kura-kura, buaya, monyet dan bahkan bayi gajah pula, semua karena sang bunda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan untuk sebuah suaka margasatwa dan acapkali membawa pulang hewan-hewan yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus atau sejenisnya. Belum lagi bunglon dan ular serta berbagai reptilia lainnya yang memang favorit Nagisa, juga sebuah tangki berisi ubur-ubur dan (terduga) gurita.

Hobi Nagisa adalah duduk-duduk bercengkrama dengan si (terduga) gurita sambil menimang ularnya bagai boneka. Begitu saja cukup bagi Nagisa, karena dia jera diajak main rumah-rumahan atau masak-masakan dengan anak-anak tetangga yang perempuan semua.

Plis deh ah, penampilan Nagisa aja udah mirip mereka. Kalau _body language_ dan apa-apanya ngikut mereka juga, ntar kan susah Nagisa mencari pendamping hidup waktu dewasa.

...canggih amat ini bocah, dari TK udah mikir sampe sana.

Singkatnya, teman-teman Nagisa hanyalah ular serta guritanya. Sampai suatu hari nan fatal dimana Nagisa—kini menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama—dengan horor mendapati ularnya tercinta telah, entah bagaimana, kabur dari rumah dan berakhir mengenaskan terlindas truk sampah di jalan raya.

Astaga, saya sendiri saja jadi terenyuh mengingat ayam saya disembelih ayah. *seka airmata*

Yah, Nagisa juga tidak mau kalah dari saya. Ia pun banjir airmata. Ia sendiri yang menyemayamkan jenazah (?) ular kesayangannya, menyolatkan, menggali kubur, menurunkan jenazah, membacakan azan, memasangkan kayu nisan, menyiramkan air dan menaburkan kembang tujuh rupa. Ia bahkan sudah niat memakai hitam-hitam selama minimal setahun berikutnya, mengikuti tradisi berkabung zaman Victoria. Tapi karena terlalu panas di rumah dan koleksi bajunya rata-rata biru muda, niat itu dengan sangat terpaksa dibatalkannya.

Sejak kematian ularnya, Nagisa tidak bahagia. Makan ogah, tidur gak bisa, terkadang pas gak ngapa-ngapain mendadak bersimbah airmata, kayak yang meninggal itu pacarnya aja. Ibu Nagisa berusaha menghibur putra tunggalnya, tapi hanya mendapat hasil seadanya. Nagisa tetap sedih dan durjana.

Tapi sebulan setelah peristiwa naas itu tiba, Nagisa tergugah. Entah mendapat ilham darimana, tahu-tahu saja ia berkata pada sang bunda, "Ma, aku mau ke hutan nyari ular baru boleh ya, makasih Ma."

Padahal izin belum diturunkan dari atasan. Tapi ibu Nagisa memaklumkan. Beliau tahu benar, di luar ke...unikan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan, Nagisa adalah anak yang bijak dan tenang. Biarlah putranya itu senang—

"...Nagisa, itu anak manusia."

"Bukan, Ma," sangkal Nagisa, binar semangat di matanya. "Dia naga-yang-bisa-berubah-wujud-jadi-manusia. Namanya Karma!"

"Yang anakmu bawa ke sini secara paksa," sela Karma. "Dia gak tau legenda Jaka Tarub, apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, sebenarnya ide saya masih ada lagi beberapa—ini baru berapa, tiga? Berarti masih ada enam ide lain yang sudah ada, belum ditambah yang mungkin akan muncul nantinya tanpa diminta. Cuma karena ini sudah kepanjangan untuk _idea dump_... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tapi seandainya salah satu dari tiga bukan-cerita di atas menarik minat anda, (mungkin) saya akan mencoba membuatnya. Tinggal _review_ saja seperti biasa ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Kita kembali di fanfiksi (bukan) kesayangan kita semua, _chapter_ dua~

Pembaca di rumah/sekolah/dimanapun anda berada, bagaimana kabarnya? Sekarang saya sedang libur panjang pasca ujian kuliah, jadi mohon doa anda supaya saya tidak mager menulis kisah :") (tapi kalau gak mau doa juga ya gak papa, saya gak maksa)

Untuk yang merekues fanfic dari ide _chapter_ pertama, dimohon kesabarannya karena selaku _idea dump_ a.k.a. kumpulan ide-ide yang menumpuk bagai sampah, saya sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka bisa saya jadikan cerita ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *ditabok bata*

 **OXDXC**

 **Assassination Classroom Idea Dump (ACID)** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, mungkin OOC, cerita tidak berkesinambungan (?), etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 **Aku Bukanlah Dia**

Ini bukan cerita _angst_ yang akan membuat anda bersimbah airmata. Ini bukan cerita tentang Karma berpura-pura menjadi saudari kembarnya yang sudah tiada, demi membahagiakan sang bunda yang terganggu jiwanya. Bukan juga tentang Karma menyembunyikan kepribadian aslinya demi menjaga kelanggengan hubungan dengan pacarnya yang tentunya ogah berpacaran dengan calon iblis macam Karma.

Tidak, tidak, ini hanya cerita tentang bagaimana klan Akabane punya anggota banyak luar biasa, dan bahwa tidak mustahil bila karenanya, ada dua anggota klan yang bernama sama. Bukan masalah, toh selain saat reuni keluarga, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertatap muka...

Tapi benarkah?

"^$#%*($^^&!"

Mulut Karma menyumpah sebanyak satu tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia yang tadi sedang tenang-tenang tidur siang di halaman belakang gedung kelas E Kunugigaoka tahu-tahu dibangunkan dengan tidak sopannya oleh segerombolan pemuda dari berbagai sekolah. Mereka mengaku berada di sana semata-mata hendak memberi "pelajaran" untuk Karma yang telah berdosa terhadap mereka.

Perihal ini, ada tiga masalah.

Sejak ia kedatangan bula—eh, guru gurita yang ajaib nan serba bisa, Karma sebenarnya sudah mulai mengurangi berbuat dosa. Dari malak tiap hari Senin dan Kamis sekarang jadi Selasa dan Jumat saja (lha itu mah cuma ganti hari kali namanya), gak lagi menantang _sparring_ preman SMP sebelah (lebih karena dia udah keseringan menang lawan mereka sih sebenernya), bahkan sekali waktu ia memberi amal ke sumbangan korban gempa (pakai uang ketua OSIS yang dicurinya, tepat pas sang ketua OSIS menyusul Karma dalam kondisi banjir keringat dan terengah-engah).

...pokoknya, Karma sudah _mulai_ mengurangi berbuat dosa.

Itu masalah pertama. Yang kedua adalah fakta bahwa sejago-jagonya Karma bertarung satu lawan beberapa, ia bukan _super-_ bukan- _hero_ yang bisa mengalahkan kurang-lebih lima puluh orang selagi dirinya sendirian dan tak bersenjata. Dan yang ketiga:

Karma tidak ingat pernah berbuat dosa pada mereka. Iya dia masih berbuat dosa, tapi enggak sama makhluk-makhluk ini pada.

Baru Karma ingin bertanya memastikan kebenaran tuduhan mereka—kan kali-kali Karma beneran sudah berdosa pada mereka tapi terus dia amnesia atau apa; kalau Karma kena Alzhemeir dini kan bahaya jadinya—para pemuda itu sudah tidak sabaran dan langsung menyerang Karma. Tidak lupa pakai seruan perang Skandinavia.

Karena Karma sedang tidak ingin mengetes kebolehannya menghadapi mereka semua, dia terpaksa menggunakan jurus beladiri yang paling mendasar nan utama, jurus yang dimulainya dengan mantap menapakkan satu kaki ke tanah dan kaki berikutnya di depannya dan terus berikutnya dengan _speed_ yang terus bertambah—alias jurus Kabur Meninggalkan Arena.

Ye, mau ngacir melarikan diri bilang gitu aja napa, Karma.

Hari pertama, Karma masih mampu meloloskan diri dari para pengejarnya. Begitu juga dengan hari kedua dan ketiga—kan Karma sudah dilatih _parkour_ oleh Pak Karasuma walaupun dia sering bolos pelajaran olahraga—tapi di hari keempat yang dianggap angka sial ini Karma sial juga. Pengejarnya mendapat ilham entah darimana dan telah menyewa sebuah angkot untuk mengejar Karma.

Gila, kejar-kejaran hari gini bukan lagi pake taksi tapi pake angkot, masa. Gak sekalian pake becak aja.

Terengah pasca meloncati kawat duri di atas tembok bata, Karma meluruskan tubuhnya yang tadi terbungkuk di depan tumpukan plastik penuh sampah, kemudian terperanjat mendapati sosok yang dijumpai matanya.

Sosok seorang manusia, kelamin pria, usia diperkirakan kitaran kelas 3 SMP atau 1 SMA, tinggi 175,5 cm (tau darimana?), mata merkuri dan rambut merah, tengah berselonjor ala Cleopatra di sebuah _futon_ yang melapisi tangga darurat gedung di seberang gang tempat Karma tengah berada. Dan, ah ya, tengah nyengir menatap Karma.

Karma... Dengan penyesalan sedalam lapisan terbawah neraka, ia tahu pemuda ini siapa.

Pemuda yang tidak hanya berwajah serupa dengannya (serupa tapi tak sama; sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi pokoknya struktur wajah mereka berbeda), lebih tinggi setengah senti darinya, berusia sebaya tapi setingkat di atasnya dalam urusan sekolah, tapi juga bernama sama dengan Karma.

"Yo, Karma- _chan_ ~ Capek ya abis kejar-kejaran?"

"Oh, Akabane- _kun_ ya, gak kok biasa aja. Kau sendiri gak capek hidup di dunia? Gak mau kukirim ke neraka saja?"

Keduanya tersenyum menyipitkan mata.

Dilatari langit senja, hari itu terjadi sebuah masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gakugaku Ganda**

Pagi yang cerah saat kediaman keluarga Asano didatangi Akabane Karma...

"Yo Asaaa—lah alamat ya. Maaf mengganggu, saya permisi ya."

Pintu gerbang yang ditutup Karma kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok 'Asano- _kun_ ' yang sangat familiar di mata Karma (jangan tanya bagaimana bisa familiar meski ia di kelas E yang satu kilometer jauhnya dari kelas A di gedung utama). Hanya saja... agak _berbeda_.

"Kau... Asano- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan dilontarkan Karma dengan nada **sangat** ragu. Memperhatikan sosok yang—mungkin—adalah _rival_ -tapi-mesra (?) di sekolah, Asano Gakushuu, mulai dari rambut jingga ber- _highlight_ ungu dengan _hair extension_ kepangan kecil di sisi dagu, kaus hitam dengan lengan disobek dan _print_ nan elegan seolah dibuat dengan cat semprot ungu ' _FUCK YOU_ ', jins hitam sobek-sobek dengan sabuk logam berpaku, sampai sepatu bot hitam dengan ujung kaki sama-sama berpaku. Belum lagi tindikan keperakan di telinga, alis, dan ujung mulut serta _tribal tattoo_ di lengan atas yang kukuh.

Terduga Asano Gakushuu menyibakkan poni dari dahi, matanya yang separuh terpejam menyapu balik sosok Karma dengan sorot mata yang begitu **seksi**. Suara serak-serak basah lantas menyahuti, " _'course it's me, baby_. Siapa lagi?"

"...saya beneran salah rumah deh kayaknya. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu, permisi ya."

Karma (yang saking syoknya tiba-tiba jadi punya tata krama) sudah berbalik arah siap meninggalkan rumah yang ia makin yakin bukan kediaman saingannya saat ia merasakan lengan kukuh tadi datang dan mengistirahatkan diri di bahunya. Menolehkan wajah siap memprotes bukan-Asano- _kun_ atas tindakannya karena bahu Karma bukan _armrest_ di sofa, si surai merah justru terpaksa menyentakkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

Kenapa?

Karena bukan-Asano- _kun_ balas menatapnya, masih dengan mata terpenjam setengah, tapi ditambah senyum memesona nan berbahaya.

Sial, apa Karma terkirim ke _alternative universe_ gara-gara dia memborong habis semua kemenyan yang mau dibeli Kirara, jadi cewek itu ingin balas dendam padanya?! Atau hari kebalikan Spongebob ternyata ada di dunia nyata juga?!

Otak Karma masih mengkalkulasi pro dan kontra menendang bukan-Asano- _kun_ diantara kedua kakinya karena ia tidak yakin akan dibiarkan meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja, saat pintu gerbang kembali terbuka—tidak digeser dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya, tapi praktis digebrak paksa—dan Karma tidak bisa tidak lega mendengar suara yang menghampiri telinganya.

"Gakuto, jangan ganggu temanku yang datang ke rumah! Mau kau kupaketkan lagi ke Rusia?!"

"Haaah, tau begini harusnya pintu kamar mandi tadi kusolder juga."

Bukan-Asano- _kun_ menggelengkan kepala kecewa. Karma gundah antara ingin tertawa menyaksikan ekspresi Asano- _kun_ (yang original) seperti ekspresinya tiap kali diisengi Karma, atau mendelik bukan-Asano- _kun_ karena _yang boleh menjahili Asano-_ kun _tuh cuma Karma, ya_.

(Kenapa cuma kamu, Karma?)

Akhirnya, Karma memutuskan pilihan ketiga: bertanya.

"Yo, Asano- _kun_ , jadi ini saudaramu kembarmu atau apa?" tidak lupa tudingan jari tidak sopan ke muka. Asano mengerang lelah, tangan mengusap wajah yang seolah tengah berkata 'mengapa-Kau-berikan-cobaan-ini-pada-hamba-ya-dewa'.

"Sayangnya begitulah adanya, Karma-"

"Oi, aku bisa bicara juga, kenapa kau tidak menanyaiku saja-"

"Hoo, jadi kita sudah berada dalam basis dimana kita bisa bercakap-cakap seperti teman? Tidak sekalian basis dimana kau bisa seenaknya menjadikan bahuku tempat sandaran?" Karma rupanya masih sensi dengan apa yang—siapa tadi namanya? Gakuto?—lakukan. Omong-omong, dari tadi lengannya di leher Karma belum ia lepaskan...

"Tentu saja kita sudah bisa mengobrol biasa, kan kau yang mulai menyapa-"

"Menyapa apanya, aku sampai dua kali bilang aku salah rumah!"

"Oh iya Karma, aku sempat mendengarmu bicara kau salah rumah begitu sopannya, aku jadi ingin tertawa-"

"Asano Gakushuu tutup mulutmu!"

Rusuh semua. Dari balik jendela lantai dua, Asano Gakuhou kepo mengintipi mereka, tidak lupa sambil menyesap teh herbal dari cangkir porselen di tangannya.

Baguslah, pikir si pria. Tidak salah ia mengirim anaknya yang itu kembali dari sekolah militer Rusia. Ia bosan melihat hubungan Gakushuu dengan Akabane Karma nge- _stuck_ di posisi yang sama. Kalau saja ini _shoujo manga_ , _mangaka_ -nya pasti sudah diprotes editor dan pembaca karena plotnya tidak maju-maju walau jumlah _chapter_ -nya sudah masuk digit tiga.

Malam harinya...

"Jadi namanya Akabane Karma?"

Asano- _kun_ —ah, kita sebut saja dengan nama kecilnya, Gakushuu—memutar mata jengah. "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau belum meng- _hack_ seluruh data dirinya saja."

Gakuto angkat bahu, tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Dan _kau_ bicara seolah-olah kau tidak peduli saja."

Gakushuu menyipitkan mata. "Aku yang akan memilikinya. Kau kembali saja ke Rusia dan mati hipotermia."

"Ahahaha! ...enak saja. Aku mau dia."

Dua pasang mata nan serupa beradu. Kedua pemiliknya berseteru.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa nantinya yang akan mendapatkan Akabane Karma."

Di rumahnya, Karma yang sedang memasak mie S****p rasa _white curry_ bersin tiba-tiba.

"Duh, aku flu ya?"

 **~Tsuzuku~**

 **A/N:** Kenapa meski ngaku-ngaku punya enam ide lagi, yang saya munculkan cuma dua kali ini? Saya bukan mem-PHP-i, cuma merasa _chapter_ ini sudah cukup panjang dengan hanya dua ide tertulisi.

Bagi yang sudah me- _review_ sebelumnya mohon me- _review_ lagi, yang belum ayo coba _review_ kali ini~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Maaf pembaca, bulan ini saya cuma _update_ ya. WB nulis cerita biasa :"

 **OXDXC**

 **Assassination Classroom Idea Dump (ACID)** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, mungkin OOC, cerita tidak berkesinambungan (?), etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 **Gentleman Thief**

Anda tahu _gentleman thief_ itu apa, saudara-saudara?

Seperti namanya, _gentleman thief_ adalah pencuri _gentleman_. Ia—seharusnya—mengirimkan surat atau kode menandakan apa yang akan dicurinya, berikut kapan dan dimana. Kalau perlu bagaimana dan mengapa ia beritahu juga, tapi rata-rata tidak. Takut disangka tidak punya teman yang bisa jadi tempat cerita, lalu ditertawakan media massa.

Itu sakit tau gak.

... _anyway_ , inilah _gentleman thief_ yang seharusnya. Dengan _gentle_ memperingatkan anda musibah yang mungkin akan menimpa, mengizinkan polisi dan petugas keamanan mempersiapkan rencana mencegah target pencurian diambil olehnya begitu saja.

Yang seharusnya.

Mengingat Akabane Karma adalah seorang pemuda tidak biasa dengan reputasi luar biasa dan keluarga yang jauh dari kata biasa, sudah sewajarnya _gentleman thief_ yang dihadapi Karma bukanlah _gentleman thief_ biasa pula.

Dalam hatinya, Karma merutuki keputusannya menyelinap ke ruang brangkas di rumah, tempat batu mirah raksasa kebanggaan keluarga yang _gentleman thief_ Koro-bou* hendak jadikan miliknya.

Kalau saja ia tidak berada di sana, _gentleman thief_ itu mungkin tidak akan menyadari keberadaan Karma, dan dengan senyum tanpa dosa berkata kepadanya;

"Wah, kamu manis juga ya, Karma. Kuambil ya?"

Enak saja. Dikata Karma makanan prasmanan di acara nikah, tinggal ambil aja?!

"Awas kau nanti, gurita...!" Karma menyumpah, meronta-ronta di kursi terbelit tali rafia. Koro-bou, yang sebenarnya sangat ganteng dengan mata hitam indah dan senyum peneduh jiwa sekalipun ia disebut gurita oleh Karma yang tidak terima dipegang-pegang olehnya, tetap tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Siapa yang akan menyangka coba, kalau _gentleman thief_ itu bisa berarti orang yang mencuri—yah, menculik— _gentleman_ juga?

...lagipula, sekiranya iya ada yang menyangka, Karma itu _gentleman_ darimana?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sleeping Cutie**

"Coba saja aku kelihatan imut saat tidur ya. Mungkin aku gak akan diomeli pas ketiduran di kelas juga," tawa Karma.

Mendengarnya, Asano memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau kelihatan imut _hanya_ saat sedang tidur, Karma."

Si surai jingga sudah maju tiga langkah sebelum sadar Karma tidak mengikutinya. Berbalik arah, ia mendapati Karma menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Pertanyaan 'ada apa' mati di ujung lidah saat Karma menyela, "Kau tahu aku imut saat sedang tidur darimana?"

Asano menolak bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romeo x Juliet AU**

"Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya!"

"Kenapa, Ma?!"

"Karena ayahnya maho, Karma! Bagaimana kalau dia turunan maho juga?!"

"...Ma, aku cowok dan dia juga cowok, Ma. Kita saling suka, kalo kita gak homo ya bi atau pan artinya."

"Bersiaplah kucoreng dari kartu keluarga kalau kau masih memaksa ingin berhubungan dengannya."

"Berikan alasan mengapa kau tidak merestui keputusanku, ayah."

"Karena ibunya telah menggoda kekasihku semasa kuliah ke jalan yang menuruti hukum dan agama!"

"Kalau begitu anggaplah ini balasannya; aku yang sekarang digoda ke jalan yang salah."

 **~Tsuzuku~**

 **A/N:** Kenapa _update_ -nya jauh lebih pendek kali ini? Karena saya baru mulai mengetiknya hari ini, habis gagal berusaha membuat fanfiksi. Jadi kalau jelek, mohon dimaklumi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *emotnya*

 _Review_ , _minna_?


End file.
